Darkness Before the Dawn - Part 2 Alternative Ending
by TheOtherMissOgden
Summary: A short, bitter-sweet scene a hopeless romantic in me hoped to see at the end of season 12 finale.


_Hello! _

_I'm back with another very short story. I've written this fic in March and thought about posting it ever since. Eventually I saw on Instagram that today is W&J wedding anniversary and it seemed to be a perfect day to post a "Jilliam" story. After all, no matter how many more corrections I make, this fic will never be as good as I want it to be. That being said, sorry for all the mistakes I've made, as some of you know I'm not a native English speaker and the story was not checked by any beta reader. I hope you'll be able to enjoy the story anyway :)_

**_Spoilers for season 12 finale._**

**_The story references the events of S11 E17 Shadows Are Falling._**

_Dialogue written in cursive is borrowed from the show._

* * *

_William sighed "Could I have done this any differently?"_

"_You pursued the truth at great expense to yourself. I hardly think that's a choice for William Murdoch." Julia smiled at her husband._

"_Are you even a little disappointed that you aren't married to Toronto's newest police Inspector?"_

"_Mmmm a little…"_

"_Oh." Julia's playful tone escaped William's notice._

„_I am happier that I'm married to you" she laughed as she squeezed his hand._

Yes, she was truly married to the most wonderful man on earth, yet… Was it the right time? Should she say anything so soon? Julia let out a sigh.

"Still regretting not being married to the new inspector, aren't you, Julia?" William said rising from his chair. "Let me at least try to make it up to you" boyish smile appeared on the Detective's face as he tried to lead his wife towards their bedroom.

"William wait" Julia stopped him abruptly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is everything all right?" his worried face made her instantly regret stopping his advances. Especially since what she was going to tell him could potentially cause even more distress.

"I'm fine William," Julia laughed nervously "it's just… I… this might not be the right time, but there is something I need to tell you."

"Julia?"

"I might be wrong, I mean, I should be wrong, because it seems unlikely to say the least, but everything seems to indicate that my diagnosis is right, although I've only realized it this afternoon. I was going to tell you just as you entered the house, but then you told me about you not getting the promotion and later I began doubting if I should even tell you this at all, and…"

William took his wife hands in his and, despite his evident concern, spoke in a calming voice.

"Julia, you are not making any sense, just please take a breath and tell me what is going on. What is the diagnosis you are talking about? Is it about young John Brackenreid?"

"No, no, William. John is fine. It's not that" Julia shook her head.

"Then what is it about?"

"I think… no, I know, I am sure that…although I have no idea what the outcome would be. Given the last time we should not expect much, but…"

"Julia" he stopped her once more.

She sighed then looked at him and said quietly in a shaky voice.

"I am with child, William."

The silence was so profound that they could hear the beating of their racing hearts. William released the hold of Julia's hands. Both had eyes full of tears.

"It is probably the beginning of the second month. "Julia stared talking rapidly "It has never happened naturally, so at first, I didn't even notice that something was different, I have only realized it today… I wasn't sure if I should tell you now William, if I should even tell you this at all… I didn't want to get your hopes up after Mary and…" Julia started crying, but still continued through the tears "I know it is so soon, we are not ready and it probably will not end well, but I just had to tell you, William, because I can't go through this again, not without you, I just can't!... William, please say something!"

All this time William had just been staring at Julia motionless. When she stopped talking, he approached her, put his hands on her arms and looked her in the eyes.

"Julia are you pregnant?" his voice was quiet and seemingly calm.

"Yes" she whispered.

"We are going to have a baby?" this time Julia could clearly hear how deeply William was moved by her news.

"Yes" she smiled coyly. "Well of course, given my history there is a big chance I may lose it, so…"

"No." William stopped her "We can worry about this tomorrow and every day after. Today we should just celebrate this new life."

"I take it you're happy then?" Julia said, her eyes full of tears.

"Happy? I am over the moon, Julia! And you?" tears started running down William's cheeks.

"Me too, William, me too."

He pulled her into a tight embrace, and they both laughed through their happy tears. Suddenly William picked Julia up and swirled her around in the air.

"William!" she giggled "Put me down!"

When he did, their eyes locked. William put his right hand on Julia's upper back, while his left hand gently caressed her abdomen. The kiss they shared was soft and loving. It was the beginning of the night spend on laughing, crying, making love, but mostly talking and (despite their awareness of all potential risks) fully embracing the happiness they were experiencing.

* * *

_Given all the romance we've seen between Julia and William during the latest season, a small part of me was hoping for this kind of surprise in the finale (though I know that them having a baby could potentially change the dynamics of the show in a bad way). Anyway, that's my idea of how such a scene could play out. _

_See you next time!_


End file.
